Love bites (TVD fan fiction) - Wattpad
by samathab322
Summary: A Fan fic I made for someone that was Original on Wattpad and still is I just loved it so much I thought to bring it over here. /story/14539654-love-bites-tvd-fan-fiction
1. Chapter 1

This is a Fan Fic of mine form a Account called Wattpad story/14539654-love-bites-tvd-fan-fiction

I'll posted a few chapters on here. Enjoy


	2. Chapter 2

This is a Fan Fic of mine form a Account called Wattpad story/14539654-love-bites-tvd-fan-fiction

I'll posted a few chapters on here. Enjoy

Chapter 1

Driving back home, you maybe wondering were that is well my home town 'Mystic Falls' yes I'm waiting for the gasp. No alright then anyway driving in my well driving in a car I'm most likely to destroy, what I'm a daredevil at times can't the imposes.

Wait I forgotten my manners Alexis Salvatore pleasure to meet you, yes I said Salvatore yes as in the famous Damon an Stefan Salvatore I'm there little sister ok I lied Damon little sister I'm more of year older then Stefan but he doesn't see it that way.

Hearing my brothers where back in town a year or two ago I thought to go visit then but I was to lazy yes vampires are lazy but you ratter me be lazy then rip your trough out am I right I know I am. It bin awhile since I seen my brothers an well their is another reason I didn't want to come back my friend Lexi was killed by my brother hand an I was afraid if I came here I mite oh killed him, why should I care I may have my brothers an some friends over the way but in reality I'm all alone. Let get out of those thoughts now shall we.

Pulling up to the Salvatore bordering house 'I can smell the blood from here' I thought getting out of my car. Walking up to the house the sun on my back I'm more of a full moon gal but the sun good to. Blurring in side deciding to scare who in it, seeing a man 'he looks very familiar' I thought brushing it off I say in my spot not that I can't take him it just their no need to, oh well as you can see I'm a hybrid in some sorts not wolf even if I like them but besides that I'm Half vampire half Witch. You maybe wondering how's that well that my friend is a story for another time.

"I know someone here, don't hide yourself I wont bit well not that hard." The man says, I roll my eyes at him ' won't bit huh well seems we got a joker well not that joker like from batman but he a cool joker he as mad as me at times.' Getting out of my spot blurring behind him tapping his shoulder, he turns around looking like he was about to kill but when he saw me his expression change like he saw someone he long lost forgotten and have found again. "Alexis?" He ask not believing his eyes. I look to the side then back to him.

"The one an only, now who are you?" I ask not sure who this very handsome man is an I'm not lying when I say Handsome, he has curled light-brown hair and light blue eyes that contrasts with his pearl-white skin yes I'm very descriptive.

"You don't remember me?" He ask, thinking for a moment looking threw my memory's not seeing him anywhere. "I'm sorry you must have me mistaken." I say to him giving a light smile, my words anger him. 'I wonder why maybe I did know him? Hmmm I wonder their are some missing memory's but their near some dark times in my life so I like to not remember them. Hearing a car pull up he looks my way one more. "I'll see you around love." He says before blurring off, 'Love?' I some how like being called it in a strange way.

Now hearing the front door open, blurring to the side as the walking in to the living room. "Saint Stefan at it again. You know poking the angry bear well wolf isn't going to help anyone." My brother Damon says, 'oh Stefan off the rails again I guess I'll just have to help him again' I thought.

"Damon I suggest you just leave this one alone." My other brother Stefan says 'Can I hit him? Wait yes I can I'm his sister.' Stepping out of the shadows scoffing to get my brothers attention, they turn around shock on their faces.

"Alexis?" They both ask, I fake gasp. "Second time today and yes it me who do you think it is a demon taking a jump in my meat suit." I say sarcastically them looking at me with a raised eyebrow, my mouth drops open. "You don't get that come on guys supernatural Sam an Dean." I shake my head at them disappointed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Puppy-Stef**

**Chapter 2**

"Can I get a hug at lest?" I ask my brothers they should of hug me the minute they saw me not go "Alexis?", Well they did know no matter what going on they can't say no to their sister, hugging them back now pulling away. Walking over to Damon alcohol purring me something then sitting on the couch crossing my legs. Taking a sip I look over to them that who where watching me.

"Ok I didn't need you looking over my shoulder now come sit tell the queen what bin going on in are dear home town." I tell them as they take a seat across from me. 'I wonder what they will say, ohhh my a new creature was found oh I would love that', "Well I'm sure where to start, how far would you like me to go back." Damon ask me. "All the way." I replied he sigh knowing him he probable not wanting to. Ok after they finish I sigh taking in all this information 'Why must my brothers go for the doppelgangers maybe they just like sharing ewww that just gross main if we weren't vampires well more of the people in the town, let just say STD's would be flying everywhere, no that not all I got from them.'

"So to sum it all up you two like this Elena so your protecting her. ok then a slap from the past comes back Katharine she cause some well a lot of trouble for everyone, as she will do then blah an blah happen oh you too finally figure out werewolves are real nasty buggers. I do love wolves but when their chancing after you trying to kill you, I ratter just have a real wolf no nock-off. So then you meet the originals first Elijah I heard he has nice hair." Damon gave me a look when I said that but their both giving me looks anyway." You two make a deal with him but here when the good part come his brother Nik took a ride in Alaric body seeing everything which you two didn't notice blowing it then when you confront him that little witch Bonnie fakes kill herself. Then so an so later the day of the sacrifice the big bad not so hybrid does that killing all of them to break his cruse. But Damon gets bite. Which why the hell didn't you call to tell me that something I would of like to know! But the hybrids blood is the cure but for that Stefan had to follow him around looking for werewolves all summer. Like I said don't you remember you have a sister that I don't know mite know of something or could of cured you I am part witch if you don't remember that." Damon push his lips together in thought then looking to me. "Yes but it take a year or so to find you." He tells me which I smirk at.

"Thank you I like to travel an not leave a big trail behind me, ok let me finish all that happens then he comes back the big bad hybrid he does some stuff but someone wakes his um stepfather up but that back fires your lucky he didn't kill you Damon at lest Stefan cares somewhat to help." Damon scoffs at that. "Now when Stefan here got his freedom back the first thing he does is steel the hybrids coffins. The ones with his family in them. You know I thought I taught up better be the better villain that not it." I say getting up. "Where are you going?" Stefan ask wait when he off his rockers let call him puppy-Stef yes because he like a lost poppy with no humanity Lexi help with some but luckily she thought me some of her tricks and that what I'll do but first I want to visit the town pub or like it call Mystic Grill it so original. "Ok boys I'll be back. wow I just realize Crowley stole my nickname for you two anyway see ya." I say then blurring off to the grill.

Walking into the grill I felt eyes on me walking past brushing them off. I wave over to the bartender ordering a bourbon 'What my brother got my into it' looking down at my that held a ring on it I'm not really sure why it their but it is I think I got it when I first turn into a vampire to help me from the sun no that what the Salvatore crescent ring for... I don't remember not that I need them I'm part witch and wont burn in the sun but that took me a couple of years to find out I was I'll get to how later. Spanning out of my thought as my drink shows up I smile at him he returns it, picking up the glass taking a sip tasting vervain 'it burns yes but I bin digesting it for awhile' drinking all of it like nothing happening 'play the human act' I thought ordering for another. Spinning in my set thinking. 'Should I go met the new doppelganger I hope I don't have to learn how to spell that. Or should I go have a talk with the originals hearing my phone *buzz* I answer it.

"Hello you reach Alexis. What do you need." I ask. "Remember Caroline the Barbie vampire I was talking about." Damon ask me on the other line.

"Yes I do why?" I ask. "She was bite by a hybrid an is a friend of Stefan." he says. "She to young even if I tried a spell I wouldn't know where to start. Tell who every told you I bring the cure to baby vamp as soon as possible." I tell him hanging up. 'Yes I'm that nice of a person an well it gives me a reason to visit the old ones.' Paying for my drink getting up an heading out the door.

Going home sleeping for the night, getting up getting ready. Then went blurring around everywhere till I see the mansion, walking inside I see a teenage boy walk out frustrated almost bumping into me. I go into the room he just left.

"Tyler I told you my answer." The man says. "I'm not Tyler. But I am here to speak to a Niklaus or as he likes Klaus." I say he turns around to face me ' it him' I thought, he looks at me puzzle. "Why are you looking for me?" he ask. "Ok I'll be out in the open I need your blood it for a friend for a friend. Also I'm just realizing I meet you yesterday, but anyway can I. I'll give you mine if that counts." I say rambling a bit 'a bit let just say he luckily I stop' He narrowed his eyes at my necklace blurring in front of me picking it up to take a better look at it. I raise an eyebrow at him. "Umm do you want that in return for your blood?" I ask, he look me in the eyes dropping it walking into another room. I follow watching carefully as he pulls out a empty bottle biting into his wrist poring his blood into the bottle. ' He just like me I would just randomly bring someone into a room to show them this,' His wound healing he hands the bottle over to me.

"Their that should be enough." He says, looking in my hands holding his blood 'is it bad I really want it I don't know why but it smells so good' "Thank you but your just giving it to me willingly nothing in return?" I ask he smiles at me. "Their is one thing." he says.

"If it about where my brother hide your coffins, I have no clue my guess is...someone where old an dark oh vampires aren't going to be very welcome their." I say he looks to the side then back to me. "Not that but I'll keep that in mind. When a time comes an I ask you of something you can't say no to me." Klaus says, I nod my head.

" Ok I feel like I'm making a deal with a cross road demon but that a better offer then them taking my soul an mauling me to death by a hell hound." I say smiling as he looks at me confused. "You have one strange mind their love." He tells me I smile at that. "Thank you I think it more as if no one gets what I'm saying they wont expect what I'm up to. Pleasure to meet you again." I say before blurring off.

Walking up to miss Forbes house, knocking on the door. A blond hair blue eye guy pops up. "Who are you." He ask, I raise the bottle of blood up. " I brought the cure for dear Caroline, as I heard she got a nasty bit." I say a woman pops in view. "Come in." She tells me 'must be the mother' walking in. "Her room over their." she says pointing to it. I open the door to see her. 'Stefan loves blonds as her oh I meant him friends' Sitting on the bed her eyes open up, looking to me.

"Your hear to kill me aren't you?" She ask, I shake my head no noticing birthday cards. "It your birthday?" I ask her, she nods her head as a yes. "No one should die on their birthday." I stated she look at me wondering what I had in mind. "I have had many birthdays in my life time. You know one thing I learnt about them." I ask her. "What?" She ask . "They suck.' We both laugh at that then she started to chough up blood. After she was done I take out the bottle bring it to her lips letting his blood cure her. "Thank you." She says, I nod my head. "No problem goodnight Caroline and I hope you get what you wish for." I tell her as she starts to fall asleep. Blurring out of the house going home plopping into a bed myself soon after that I let darkness consume me.


	4. Chapter 4

**Getting ready**

**Chapter 3**

Waking up in the morning is one of the hardest jobs to do, rolling out of bed I turn on the radio. Then jump in the shower singing an dancing to what every song on at the time. Then lion king starts to make it way into my head, getting out of the shower.

"Ahhhhhh abrenya wabeumbaba." I sing the only part of Lion King I remember putting a towel on, looking into a mirror that in the bathroom. 'ah you maybe wondering what I look like sorry forgot to tell you' I look a lot like Damon got some Stefan features. Black hair, blue-green eyes yes it possible, an hourglass body. 'And to sum it all up I'm hot end of story' walking to where I put my close's I put on black skinny jeans, a blue shirt, black leather jacket an some black hells.

Playing around with my wavy black hair, add some mascara an a little eye-liner. 'Done' I nod to myself liking how I look.

Blurring down-stairs getting a blood bag warming it up, purring it into a glass. Sitting on the couch crossing my legs taking a sip. 'It ok not my favorite but it something'.

Getting my phone out reading some fan-fictions 'what I'm bored like really am and I'm to lazy to go out so yup all my time looking hot wasted'.

A couple hours later

Hearing voices I put my phone to sleep, putting it in my pocket. Sneaking to see who it was. 'It sounds like their going to a um dinner party, oh I want to go' Blurring up their putting a hand on my hip.

"I'm coming to." I declared, Damon glared at me. "If she going I don't have to." Stefan says.

'No your coming and I know once you put your mind to it your to. Just remember leave grumpy Stefan here." Damon says leaving the room pulling me with him.

"Hey, hey no touchy." I say, he rolls is eyes at me. "You not coming." He tells me. "No you just said. 'I know once you put your mind to it your to' Your words not mine. Anyway I will go change I have to make an impression don't I." I tell him with a smirk of my own. He shakes his head at me.

"Come not come internally up to you. I rather you not." Damon says, walking to his room.

Finding an outfit, 'hmm dinner party outfit. I could go all out no hmm oh I could got it' picking up the black crepe and navy felt dress.

Taking off my other stuff jumping into the shower, 'What I'm going to meet the originals I need to smell nice' Turning the water on why doesn't the tempura work anywhere I go. Letting the water wash all the dirt away. Picking up some Shampoo 'Vanilla' Scrubbing it into my hair. Then going for the body wash 'white clay, pink jasmine' scrubbing that all in I then wash it all away. Going for the conditioner 'everlasting sunshine' 'yes that a name and let me say it smells good and their where out of my favorite'. Scrubbing that in then washing it out.

Turning the water off even if I don't want to get out I have to. Stepping out grabbing a towel, putting it around me. Grabbing a brush a secret I learn brush your hair after the shower or while the condition still in. But anyway done brushing my hair I put it up in a towel tie 'That what I'm naming it'.

Going back in my room, taking the towel off putting a black lacy bra and underwear on. Going over to where I put the dress sliding it on. Looking in a mirror 'I need leggings.' I thought to myself. Grabbing a pare putting them on. 'Better' I thought 'now what oh shoes then make-up or make-up then shoes ugh make-up' Going back into the bathroom washing my face once more then putting light foundation on, some mascara, blush. and little bit of red lipstick I'm obsessed with.

Liking what I done I go to get my shoes. 'No. why do I have that' I throw them in the trash then come back looking again then I find them. Pebbled leather heels in black and gold tone. 'Their ok' Angled round tapered toe .'ankle I like them' Double adjustable buckle straps at ankle. Scratch detail at gold tone stiletto and midsole. 'I'll wear them' sliding them on. 'Should I wear jewelry no I think I'm good hmm maybe a bracelet' Finding a St. Tropez bracelet. I got in um I forget where I got it. The bracelet is comprised of rows of brass rings, with rows of rhinestones running through them. The rhinestones are featured in dark purple and lavender.

Looking in the mirror smiling at what I done. Blowing myself a kiss, blurring down stairs seeing my brothers about to leave. I follow with getting in the back seat. Looking down at the ring on the necklace. ' it seems old but why am I so interested in it now?' I wonder feeling the car stop. My brothers telling my to get out we walk up to a big white mansion. 'Same old Nik' I thought 'wait where that come from I was here the other day remember and I didn't say that' Them Knocking on the door. A brown hair, brown eyes, suited up handsome man open the door. "Come in." He says to us and that is what we did.


	5. Chapter 5

Dinner party an that...

Chapter 4

"Niklaus are guess have arrived." Elijah says, that what my brothers said his name was. Damon walks in first, Stefan second an I last.

"Damon, Stefan, an Alexis." Klaus says but when he says my name I really like how it rolled off his tong. Klaus look at me for a moment then continue on.

"Elijah tells me you seek an audience...Very bold." I get a good look around, Klaus is standing around a dinner table an three slave girls in the back round. "Let discus the terms of are agreement like civilized men shall we." Klaus says I glare. 'Men I'm standing right here' Scoffing to get his attention. "And woman." He says then waves his hand at the table for us to sit.

"It better to indulge him." Elijah says, closing the door walking over to the table. Klaus smiles, Then Stefan steps down a step saying. "I didn't come here to eat Klaus...In Fact I didn't want to come here at all...But I was told I had to cuss you would hear us out.." Stefan says.

Klaus gave him ' humph' "Well we can sit, an eat or I can reach down your troughs an pull out your insides...The choice is yours." He says sitting down smiling at us, Damon gulps an so does Stefan. 'This is the Klaus my brothers where talking about' I walk over to the table. "I like both options." I say smiling back then sitting down at the table.

We all sit at the table. The slaves.'What should I call them then, puppet pimps. Wait you know that really funny and make no sense'. I drink some wine 'mmm they sure know their wine, good boys'.

The one puppet pimps pores some in Damon glass. "Thank you love." He tells her.

"You lost your appetite?" Klaus ask Stefan. I look over eating more 'it good food an I should ask where they get it from' "Eat I thought we agree to leave grumpy Stefan at home." Damon says to my brother. I nod my head. "Very so don't make me go all mad-hatter on you." I say.

Stefan grumbles then gives a fake smile. Klaus watches but Elijah an him gave me a look on mad-hatter. Stefan eats something. "Ah That the spirit...It is nice the five of us dinning together. It such a treat. Is this what you had in mind when you pull the dagger out of my brother?" Klaus ask Damon. "Well I knew how I felt about you...So I thought the more the merrier." Damon says giving a wink to Elijah. 'What my brother planning?' I thought to myself.

"Me an Elijah had are quarry's over the century's...But we always make it threw." Klaus says looking at his brother. "Kind of like you an Rebekah...Right?" Stefan ask, Klaus gave Stefan a look an so did I. 'Low blow brother' "Where is she by the way...Last I check she was still dagger because you where to afraid to face her." Stefan says me an Damon give him a look. 'I'm going to hit him when I get home' "If your referring to the fact I killed are mother...I already come clean to Elijah." Klaus says. Him an Elijah share a look. "Hey Stef remember when you killed dad." Damon says. "If he hadn't I would of." I mumble, Damon look at me then back to puppy Stef. "You mite want to down the judgment in till desert." Damon finish. "Where here to make a Deal Damon...Doesn't mean we have to kiss his ass for seven courses." Stefan says. Klaus smile an so do I. 'My brother can be funny at times.' Damon my about to explain but I cut him off. "All Damon is saying is we have a long evening ahead of us face yourself." I say. Taking another sip of my drink, I catch Klaus looking at me I look back wanting to tear into him right then an there. 'Is that bad?'

"Stefan...So where the lovely Elena tonight?" Elijah ask. "I don't know ask Damon." Stefan tell him. I purest my lips not wanting to laugh but Klaus does. Elijah confused motion his hands to explain he looks to his brother. "I'm sorry you miss do much...ugh trouble in paradise." Klaus says amused. "One more word about Elena and uh this dinner is over." Stefan says. I gave him a look an Klaus put a finger to his lips. "Hey you know what it best to keep Elena in the...do not discus pile." Damon says. "Your probable right." Klaus mumbles. An I gave a "yeah." Then Klaus puts is fork an knife down. "It just the allure of the Petrova doppelganger still so strong." Klaus says. I raise an eyebrow interested . "What do you say brother, should we tell them about Tata?" Klaus ask. "Now why should discuss matters long since resolved." Elijah says. 'Tata is it bad I'm jealous that he once care for her a doppelganger at lest.' "Well given their both shares for Elena an Katharina...I think are guess maybe curious to learn about the originator of the Petrova line." Klaus says. "Where not going anywhere Elijah...Please do tell." Damon says. "Yes I'm very curious on the matter." I say. Elijah leans back.

"When are family first settle here, their was a girl named Tata she was an existed beauty." He stops. 'He must od loved this girl like most men do' I thought. " And every boy of age desired to be her suitor even she had a child by another man...And none loved her more then Niklaus." Elijah says, Klaus gives a soft smile. "Now I say their was one who loved her at lest as much." Klaus say but Stefan cuts him off. Pointing back an fourth at the two. "Wait so you both loved the same...girl." Stefan says. It was quit for a moment then Elijah spoke up. "Are mother was a powerful Witch. She sauté to end are feud over Tata...She took matters into her own hands. Then me an Klaus later found out it was Tata blood we had consumed in the wine our mother preformed the spell. Which turn us into vampires." Elijah explain I nod my head. "Tata wouldn't make a decision between the two of us...Over time me an Niklaus grew astringes, harsh words where traded...We even came to blood. Didn't we brother?" Elijah ask Klaus. "Well in the end we recognize the sacred bond of family." Klaus says. "Family above all." Elijah says picking up his glass, Klaus follows suit. "Family above all." Klaus says then they clink glasses. Damon, Stefan an I share a look but more them.

Damon looks at his phone. 'He up to something an didn't ask me I wonder what it is.' I get so lost in thought I block out what happen. Talking about some sort of deal. 'I love how these two don't even know I'm a witch...the originals ha'

"It very simple...Klaus get his coffin back in exchange for he an the unchanged Originals Family Leave Mystic Falls forever...Me Stefan, Alexis an Elena Live happily every after no grudges." Damon Says. I get lost in thought again...zoning out what they where saying. 'My head is killing me like something bad happening...That deal I could of made it better anyway I don't really want them well to be truthful I want to find out why I feel this pulling to him and if I continue I'll sound like a real stalker.' Looking up seeing Klaus get up talking about how Elena mite get turn or kill by a vampire...Something like that and that they truly believe they can protect her and it simple a delusion...Klaus tells my brothers, I zone out again. 'What his voice is making me go crazy so it this or I'm going to strip him and I'm sure a lot would'

Damon goes to get some air an Elijah follows suit. "All this talk has made me trusty...What do you say, Stefan, Alexis an after dinner drink." Klaus ask then bits into the puppet pimp. 'I am trusty myself so I'll join but he drains her before I can' I pout he smirks at me rolling my eyes at him. "So that it this dinner was to just drive a wedge between my brother." Stefan says standing in front of him. "No your doing that on your own, because of Elena you going to lose your brother and you only have yourself to balm." Klaus says. I blur over to Stefan. "But you'll always have me," I whisper then Damon an Elijah walk back in.

"What do you say Klaus...Time for you to put something on the table, we made are offer now you counter." Damon says. "But I haven't agree with this." I mumble Damon looks at me kind of saying 'Shut up or I'll rip your tong out' Klaus walks back to his seat. "Ok...I offer Elena future happiness, you see what she needs right now is to be rid of you lot.' 'I couldn't agree more' I thought. "And to fall in love with a human...Maybe that nice football player you know the blonde one." Klaus says. I nod my head 'That sounds like a great idea my brothers wont fight over that silly doppelganger. "Matt Donavon...Really?" Damon ask. "Yeah why not they marry live a long full life then pop out a family." Klaus says. "And continue the Petrova blood line...Every few hundred years you'll have another doppelganger to drain so you'll never run out of hybrids...Right Klaus? " Stefan ask. "Considerate a small return in my investment in her well being...See after you hand back the coffin I'll insure she safety for her natural life. You know it best for her. So what do you say Stefan." Klaus gets up." Hmm do we have a deal?" Klaus ask Stefan walks closer to him. An grab his hand, Klaus smiles at him. "Nice Klaus but No Deal." Stefan says, angry lays on Klaus face he then in a snap breaks Stefan arm an Leg an shoves his hand in the fire place. Wide eye for my brother about to go help him, Elijah blurs me an Damon to a wall.

"What are... You doing?" Damon ask. 'I'm wondering the same thing.' Hearing Stefan grunts of pain. "Stop." I yell an so does Damon. Klaus doesn't look at me an tells Damon. "Now bring me my coffin or I'll burn Stefan alive." Klaus says. I look away. "I'll get it." Damon says walking out the room hitting Elijah shoulder. "Go with him brother you keep him honest and I will make good to my promise to you and I'll will hand over are family." Klaus says.

I pled to Klaus to let him go, he doesn't listen like I'm just nothing. "Go a head kill me I know you'll do it when he brings the coffin." Stefan says. Klaus takes him out of the fire place. I sigh leaning back watching what about to happen. "You really have given up have you...Where the fight? Where the ripper?" Klaus taunts an Push Stefan. Stefan Push back. 'What am I chop liver'

"Elijah." Klaus says as Elijah joins with us again so soon. "Why haven't you left?" Klaus ask. I look at the tray Puppet pimp was holding.

"Where are your manners brother...We forgot dessert." Elijah says pulling the cloth of reviling two daggers. Klaus looks scared. 'I would to probable' "What have you done?" Klaus question. "What have you done...See I have learned not to trust your vulgar promises, Klaus. Where doing this on my terms Klaus." Elijah says. 'Oh so Niklaus is when Elijah ok ok then when he goes Klaus he means I'm going to kick you ass. Got it Lijah' Then a Brown hair brown eyes let go with little Elijah. And name is Kol from what I got from Klaus, which his face I feel bad I wanted to hug him even if he just did all that. "Long time brother." Kol says. Klaus looks like he shite some bricks. Then another one Blurs in an stabs him in the hand with the dagger. Klaus trys to blur away but is block by a Rebekah his sister. 'which who is very pretty by the way' She stabs him in the stomach Klaus grunts an stumbles back into Kol. A part of me wanted to help him so very bad. I was about to when Elijah says. "Your free to go." Stefan an Damon pull me away. "This is family business." He says an we blur out of their. Let just say the car ride was oh so very quite.

**Author notes'**

**I did it well I tried ok I updated and I try to follow what they said. I hope I did well I'm tried to and I wasn't all that sure how she would play out here. I did my best hope you like I don't think I'll try it again soon it very hard following what happen as you can tell her zoning out means I was to lazy to write that part. Well Anyway Comment, Vote, and all those other things.**


	6. Chapter 6

**That getting home part...**

**Chapter 5**

We get home Stefan goes up stairs...Damon does two. I go to my room walking around not wanting to take my master peace off... Let take some pictures.

After an half hour of nonsense. I go into the bathroom an wash all the make-up off. Jumping out the shower I change into some PJs shorts an a tank-top comfy...opening my window...I look up at the sky lost in the beauty of it.

"Sister." I hear Damon say...'How I know it him because I'm just that great, no I bin around him so long you get to know his voice.'

"Yes Damon?" I ask...Not wanting to turn around. He comes over to sit with me.

"You shouldn't of come their." He says I look at him. "So you plan something with Elijah...It lead to that. Why didn't you tell me Damon?" I ask. He sigh.

"I couldn't. And I what if something went wrong you could of." I stop him. "Damon I'm a half witch remember?" I ask.

"Well how well you hid it I forget you could take out them in seconds." He says then looks to me.

I shake my head 'No' "If I use that much it knock me out...I think anyway think about it Damon put good thought into it their Originals. I seen enough stuff to know chop off the head from the start it goes on killing the rest who followed. I maybe a witch but I'm still a vampire." I tell him.

"Your right. wait are you saying if we do kill one we will die as well?" He ask.

"I don't know I was cut off by the witches never talk to them so not sure and it was never done. Besides the one who was a vampire who hunted vampires. And with that I just want you to be careful who you kill and make sure you chose right. Who knows what lays after this brother and honestly I'm scared well more terrified to find out. Now I need some air. love you." I tell him then kisses his head. "I will. love you to." He says. I grab my jacket then slip on some shoes then blur outside.

I run out side in the middle of the woods no where. Sitting down next to a tree. 'I love trees their just so amazing'

Playing with the grass. Laying down in it so connected with nature I didn't notice someone pop up next to me. "Now what are you doing here?" he ask. I look up to find Klaus. "I could ask the same question." I tell him. he rolls his eyes.

"Seems like you bit your tonged the hole time now why that?" He ask about earlier. "I wasn't in a talking mood...And anyway I got distracted by my thoughts." I say he raise an eyebrow an sat next to me. " I never said you could join." I tell.

"I can't help it...Now what was occupying your thoughts love?" He ask. 'You.. a lot of bad things with you' I thought.

"Um...well...I...It hard to say little things an big things. Tie together." I say.

"hm doesn't seem like you want to tell me who you where day dreaming of." He says. I look up blushing some then back to him the once the blushing stop.

"Now that not fair ok if you want to know...It was Loki." I say it somewhat true I do day dream about that hunk but today it was all Klaus. On the table, floor, the wall. Hell even the fire pit. 'I have a very deep mind sort to say'

"Loki as the Norse mythology. Loki?" he ask. I nod my head yes. "Yes but if you watch the latest Thor or avengers he just so yummy I'm thinking of visiting the actor." I joke he growled. I look over at him. "Ok ok their plenty of me to have." I say smirking.

He frowned. "what wrong?" I ask concerned for him yet again. 'What I can't help it' "if you remember then you know why.." He says. 'Remember what? I'm wait did I know him or something? I wonder what happen to make me erase my memory or him?'

"So I know you from my past and don't remember it?" I ask. "yes." He replied. I sigh knowing a few people who are going to kill this guy for even laying eyes on me again with out them being their.

"How?" I ask curious. He looks at me.

"I think it be better for you to remember yourself but knowing you your a curious thing. Well you sort of found me I was feeding then you rip me off only asking to join. I refused...I don't like other people I don't know even if I do join me. But you took it pound yourself to join. Then ask if I wanted to join you for a drink. You where very straight forward." He tells me I smile part of that sounded like me. And with me not knowing him I would. 'What I get hungry so I look till I find one drinking then join them' but when he was saying this something flash in my mind.

'1922'

"Aw come on it wont hurt." I tease the man, blood running down my face.

My finger whips it off and I lick it enjoying the taste. "I'm good and I don't even know you so...I'll be going now." He says walking away. I blur in front of him.

"Nope I'm showing you fun. Now your coming with me and when we get their I'll be kind enough to tell you my name." I tell him. Pulling him to a near by club. Sitting down ordering a drink. "like anything?" I ask. "Whisky." he says. Turning in my set.

"Alexis." I say holding out my hand waiting for him to return it. "Niklaus but you can call me Klaus." He says then shakes my hand. I smile at him he returns it. We got are drinks then talk for awhile.

'Present'

"You ok?" Klaus ask me. Blinking my eyes. 'I do know him I wonder what happen next'

"Yup all good." *yaws* He looks at me.

"No your tired. Come on love. Let get you home." He tells me then picks me.

"Hey just be careful." I say not in the mood to fight and he was offering me to carry me back home to bed. 'I'm going to give him a cookie' I lean my head on his neck enjoying this. 'The part of me that doesn't remember is lost but the hidden part is jumping for joy' Laying me down in bed my eyes drooping. "I remember some." I mumble out. I saw him smile at me happy then kisses my head. Hearing my brother in the other room. "Good night love." He says then leaves. 'I like this getting home part. I'll do it again'

After that I soon fall asleep having wonderful, hot dreams.


	7. Chapter 7

**A day of...Wait is that PIZZA?**

**Chapter 6**

I wake up the next day. And yawn, stretch then. "Ahhoooooo." Like a Wolf blame a friend for getting me into that it fun you should try it.

I get out of bed. Going into the bathroom washing my face. then jump in the shower. "laallala." Sings here an there then puts on a performance as we all do in the shower. "I Love Rock An Roll." Spins around slipping some. "Ok I'm done before I kill myself." I mumble. Getting out and chugging into my leggings and over shirt well Damon's Shirt 'Shh don't tell him I have it' Some slipper. Put my hair in a bun then go down stairs.

"HELLO Anyone HOME?" I called out "No? Ok then let turn on the Tv." *clicks* Some channel pops up flipping threw. I get a text looking at it. 'Hey bad hybrid around be safe. I have to get something out of.' I stop reading the text as a ad pops up about "PIZZA." I yell jumping. Looks at number then orders.

Forgetting about the text it wasn't that important other wise he would of called. Waiting for the food. I order a side to. 'hehe' my mind drifts to last night. That events with Klaus. 'Uggggh how am I suppose to tell my brothers that. 'Oh hey um You know me an your arch enemy yea me and him where somewhat together back in the day. But I don't remember that much I got a part when we meet. Don't give me that look ahhh. Runn for bloody heads.' Will how it go down.

*Knock* *knock*

My head pops up and I run to the door. Opening it smiling, paying for the food then taking it. Smelling it, mmmm motaraerara. 'What I make up my own words.'

I set it down purring a blood bag in to a cup. getting a plate. Placing the Peace of Pizza down then opening my monsterella sticks with Pizza sauce. Opening the box I dig in. And it was yummy.

A few hours later. I'm on the couch pizza box open blood bag emupty and I'm hanging off the couch watch some show. Then the Door opens I don't hear I'm to full and busy doing noting.

Hearing a scoff to my right I look over. "Hey Day." I say smiling using his nic-name. He smiles back.

"A day of...Wait is That PIZZA?" He ask me. I nod he comes over an takes a slice I smirk. "No one can reside it." I say. "Why am I tasting blood on here.?" Damon ask.

"Because I shake some on their. Yummy right two in one." I say giving myself a *woot* *woot* He rolls his eyes. "You need to get out more." he says.

"True but It my lazy day and a Pizza ad came on and I fell for it." I complained.

He chuckles. "Poor baby." He tease. "Love ya to Damon." I sit back up crossing my legs.

"So why you leave today?" I ask. "Just had to get more blood and some other things. Nothing fun." He says I nod. "Well We can just compel someone to do all of that." I say he shakes his head.

"Can't do that anymore little sis." He tells. I pout. "Their to many rules in this town I was born here before all these people and their the ones that think they can run it. No sure no can do." I stated. Damon smirks. "What ca going to do about it?" He ask. I think for a moment.

"I'm going to be all Lucifer and bring the four horse men. Bow down to me mortal." I stand up. "You watch to much of that show." Damon noted, I roll my eyes. "It very information and gives me ideas to go for the head not the heart. But anyway your the one that Watches How I meet you Mother." I say. "Touch''

He narrows his eyes. "Hey is that my shirt?" he ask raising my eyebrow. 'Crap I said don't tell you fell for his blue eyes didn't you bad, bad now I'm screw' "No this is a shirt I bought, yes a man shirt it comfy." I say, he smirks.

"Sure. No I think that mine I had one just like it then It disappeared. I know where it went now." He states. 'Really?' "Nope your wrong. See ya." I say then blur upstairs he follows. An Catches me then starts to tickles me. "ahahaha Damon ahaha please aahhahahhhehheh stop." I say laughing so hard tears are falling. He smirks then stops. "That teach you. " he says then walks away. I glare. "Stop that, I can feel the glare from here." I roll my eyes again then get up. Brushing stuff off I head to bed. Bored I start calling people.


	8. Chapter 8

**Day's are well day's what can I say...**

**Chapter 7**

I wake up next to something warm and it felt good, right being here. I move over an open my eyes seeing. 'KLAUS?' I yell in my head. 'What I do? Why can't...Oh I remember' I smile at him then lay my head back down, closing my eyes.

You maybe wondering why I woke up in 'Mister Hybrids' arms well it a long story and I hope you pulled up something more comfortable then a chair maybe a ben-bag. And grab your popcorn or candy, your choice. It start 4 days wait 5 days it was a Tuesday. So where Starting their.

'Tuesday'

I wake up do my morning things. Like shower, change things like that. My brothers out again. 'They spill their whole plan out but forbid me to be in it anymore.' 'Like I'm going to listen to them I'll just make up my own plan of attack yes tha' *Buzz* *Buzz* My phone rang I look around throwing things around till I find it. hitting the answer button.

"Hello?" I ask.

"Hey It Caroline. Um I like to thank you for you know saving me the other day. And you did it like it was nothing just waltzes right in there." Caroline rambles 'I like her already.' I thought.

"Want to ask me something?" I ask knowing she wanted something.

"Oh right silly me I got carry away...Um what was it again oh I was going shopping in a little and was wondering if you like to come with me?" She ask. I thought for a moment.

"Hmm I don't know...Ok you win I'll come." I say 'what I'm bored'

"YEA, I'll meet you at your house I'm on my way to pick you up now. Then we will head over to the Mall." Caroline says.

"Loud and clear captain." I tell her she laughs.

"Ok see ya soon." Caroline says then hangs up. I smile 'New friend yea party'

I put black leggings on purple shirt. A black leather jacket. Black ankle heel boots, 'that I'm in love with by the way' Hearing a car *Beep* I blur out seeing dear Caroline in her car. I open the Door an sit down, looking over I give her a friendly smile. she returns it.

"Ready?" She ask me. "As ready a person can be going to a mall." I say she smiles. "Good answer." She tells me. I smile.

Pulling up to the Mall. We get out then walk in like we own the place not in a mean girl way more of I'm a boss so yup deal with it, I teach lessons on Wednesdays. We talk walk around went in to stores bought things. Where now in a store trying on stuff. But having a heart to heart talk wait wrong saying anyway you get the picture.

"So your Damon's little sister but Stefan's older and they never mention you. I know of lots of times we could of use your help like a lot. And it all just...Cupcakes." She says.

"Cupcakes very so. But I'm not sure it probable didn't want me in anymore trouble then I am." I say. She raise an eyebrow. "What do you mean by that?" She ask curious.

"Well over the years you make enemy's and some that are old but you can escape them from time an time again. But that all a story for another time just if someone name James or David. Play nice then come to me and well the rest is the rest for another time." I say she nods.

"So since where on this topic why don't we tell parts of are past to each other." Caroline says I nod. "Sure but mine not all that." She cuts me off. "Don't say that you live more then I every have. And by your going first." She says to me, I tilt my head back an forth. "Ok just if it gets boring don't blame me." I say to her. She nods then picks up another shirt listing.

"I die at 18 very close to 19. I was born in 1846 by my mother. Who later on die giving birth to Stefan. I grew up like you normally would. My father that baster of a man hated me because I look like my mother, but then again he was also angry at Damon. I never wanted to marry anyone in town but I did long for a husband and children of my own. When the hole vampires moving in witches. I took it to myself that I shall make use of it, I knock on Katharine door wishing to talk. Reading my father entry's I found out that vampire do exists, I heard stories about them vampires. Had dreams about them but why that happen is a story for a different day. I knock on Katharine door she opens it.'

'1864'

"Alexis? What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in bed?" Katharine ask me. "Yes but I wish to speak with you and now a better time." I say she nods then opens the door more for me to walk in. And when I do she closes it, then turns to me. "What do you wish to speak with me about?" She ask curious lays in her tone.

"I know." I tell her. She tilts her head. "Know what?" She ask playing innocent. "Miss Peirce where both Lady's and play that we have to stick together. So by that she can trust even if we don't want to." I say she nods.

"So what do you know of me?" She ask. "I know your a Demon or as they like to call. Vampire." I say, she clearly amused. "Now someone has bin sneaking around." She says. I smirk. "Yes call it boredom." I say she chuckles.

"Imagine being around for hundred of years." she tells me. I fake gasp. ''I would die of it." She smirks. "So is their anything else you like to talk about?" She ask.

"what else is out their?" I ask curious. "Lots but the main ones are the vampires and the witches. Bin around for century's." She says I nod my head. "Witches I heard story's about them." I noted.

'Present' 'Tuesday'

"She told me much about the pro's an con's of the supernatural world. She later start to teach me how to survive and how to fight. Blah Blah Brothers fell in love with her and all, I started talking to her handmaiden Emily. The hole war went down. You know that story, right?" I ask her.

"Yes. And you where friends with Katharine?" She ask. I nod. "Yes but I'm not her all time fan she can be a Bitch at times." I say she laughs at that. "Yes she can." Caroline declared. I laugh too. "How where you turned?" She ask I sigh. "If it to much you." I cut her off. "No it just don't get all I'm so sorry. I gotten use to it and well it made my fear of it go away." I say. She nods as for me to go on.

"My brothers went off to find Katharine while I went somewhere else I felt a drawn somewhere else so I went their but to my surprise the compass was pointed at me for a reason unknown. I'm still not sure why...Anyway they grab me an threw me into a different wagon that took me to the crutch so I can burn with the rest. Even if I was a Salvatore. I wake up seeing the vampire going into the Tombs but I needing to leave I'm nor vampire will die their or in the fire. So I got up an ran but a block falls down, Katharine crawls out about to leave but sees me I look at her begging for help. She looks at the exit then me. Closing he eyes sighing then runs over to me helping then pulls me with her. Crawling out we see George. I raise an eyebrow, knowing what she was doing I was just keeping the act even now. She smiles some, then looks at me. Saying "Alexis we had are fun but I need you to go with your brother we all will meet again one day but in till then remember what I taught you. It comes in handy when you need it." Katharine says then feeds me her blood saying a goodbye then snapping my neck." I finish.

Caroline sits down next to me. "My that a story, and that was only parts of it." She says. I nod my head. "Yes and parts I don't remember to. So enough about me your turn." I say then go find some things for me while she tells me hers. Then back to me then back to her. We talk about are human life she told me about her mother and how her father left and when she was interested in a broadcasts carrier she got her head bang in to a window. By Logon fell, then Damon using her as a blood bag. 'But he does give them a reward for doing so.' I thought. Caroline then goes telling me about her love life her first Matt and how that ended and now Tyler the newly turned hybrid but it complicated.

"So what about you?" She ask as we walk out the store paying for are things. I think for a moment. "I wish to be in love like most do. But I'm not sure I never stay to long to find it and with me looking out for my brother's over the years." I say Caroline raise an eyebrow I raise one back.

She rolled her eyes. "You bin in love I can tell it in your eyes but their also sad. What happen?" She ask me. I sigh. "I really don't remember being but I can feel it in a way and most of all I'm drawn to him like really drawn it bad. And I can't be with him because I will lose my brothers if I do." I say, she gives me a soft smile.

"Well if you can't remember then we will make you remember because love is important and it gives us a peace of being human." She says, wow Stefan you know how to pick them. First Lexi then Caroline. Their the same on the hole human and feelings stuff. So I then I use something dear old Leix said to me. May her rest. "Because when we hurt we really hurt but when we love." I smile at her, she smile back. "See their it is now on-ward their a sale and we need to get what on sale. " She says I laugh. "Caroline you are my new friend." I tell her she smiles to herself.

We spent the day at the mall trying things on I got a Daryl Dixon 'The Walking Dead' Glass at spencer's and lots of other things. We went in like every store driving back If I wasn't a vampire my arm's legs and feet would break, drop and fall off. I give her a hug bye then go inside an drop the bags. "I need a drink." I tell the house. "Oh right this way, oh why thank you wall. How nice of you. Oh my you think so." I say talking to myself. I walk in to the living room seeing Elena an Damon. They raise an eyebrow at me.

"What it not like you two haven't talk to yourselves before." I say then head downstairs seeing to the side are little dungeon. No not dungeon and dragons I'm not really all that sure what that is but anyway I like Dragons so I'll use it even if I think it a game. I grab a blood bag an drink at hungry not caring if it taste bad. After that I go upstairs those two gone. I bring my bags up then fall down on my bed. "Night cruel world." I say before passing out

'Wednesday morning'

I groan waking up, 'I'm going to kill who every woke me up' I thought. Looking up to see Stefan. "Yes?'' I ask him wanting to sleep more.

"I need your help.'' He says I sit up an raise an eyebrow. "For what exactly?" I ask again. "Aww Stefan I miss her to." I say then hug him knowing Lexi death was on his birthday. Stefan pulled back. "Not that...You can take them out your half witch." He says I sigh. "Stefan If I use that much, they'll find me now do you want that?" I ask him he shake his head. "Even when you being a ass to people, thanks for being sort of not with me." I say, he nods. "Maybe another day then." He says then leaves. "Ok off to the grill?" I ask myself. "No, let go to the woods." I say then jump in the shower, after put on jeans and a jacket. with boots.

Going out I blur into the woods. then take it in to a fast run in a human way. Feeling the nature around me due to my witch side. Smiling loving this feeling of being free, not a care. I stop an spin around. Then drop to the ground.

"Hello." I hear a man say I shot up an look around. "Elijah? You gave me a heart jump attack." I say he chuckles. "Why are you out here?" I ask him. He sighs. "What the bad downer news?" I ask standing up brushing myself off.

"Well it my mother she has came back and wishes to speak with you. I'm not sure why but she does." Elijah says. "So she send you to get me?" I ask. He shakes his head. "No I wish to see for myself why she does and wonder what she up to." Elijah says.

"You think, your mother working against you all.?" I ask. "I hate to even think it but she has bin acting different, disappearing. I know she just came back from the grave it just." I stop him. "I understand, when she ask to meet with me I will tell you what she wish of me." I tell him. "Why would you help me?" He ask curious.

"Why not I say It better to befriend everyone then make them my enemy's and frankly I'm tried of having two chase me around." I say, Elijah raise an eyebrow an nods his head agreeing.

"What do tell me you haven't made a enemy with out even doing anything just things you didn't know about your self then bam not even a hello. It hits ya then your stuck with what comes with it." I say. "And what exactly was that?" He ask. "Another time Elijah, I'm not ready to tell the tail yet." I say an giggle some. Elijah smiles. "Well I'll be here ready to listen to the tail." He says. I smile back. "In till then Elijah." I say then wave goodbye. He returns the waves. I blur away and he does the same.

'Wednesday Night'

I ran around the woods for some time came back home. Getting into bed then falls asleep. Yup that how my Wednesday went.

'Thursday Morning/afternoon'

"Yes.'' Damon says. "NO." I yell. "YES." He yelled back. 'Your probable wondering what you read into well Damon asking me to attend *shivers* School well more focusing me to and me being me I don't want to I'll go kicking an screaming bloody Mary'

"No I went to school already and how does this town know that I don't just do Online. huh don't need to." I say, Damon scoffs. "You need to do something then just stay inside all day." He says. I look at him. "Fine you want me to do something then ok. But if I end up burning stuff down it not my fault. Well ok I lie it probable is." I say then giggle running out the house Damon calling me to some back.

I jump into my black car. Turning it on, driving on a road. I get bored remember what I said it wont last long or something I can't remember what I think. 'Didn't bring my phone so let go' I thought then jerk the wheel sending me flying I land on the ground laughing my ass off.

Healing already, the flames from the car and it parts everywhere. Sitting up I grin. "Did I do that?" I ask no one. Frowning needing a side kick, Caroline won't do this. Stefan to Stefan and Damon who I use to do this with is all being good playing human with the rest. So who, can I hmm. I stand up and use my magic to push all the car parts to the side and take out the flames. Then blur off to the grill, walking into the bathroom.

"Are you ok?" Some lady ask. I smile. "Yes just some fake blood, I just finish a acting video for a friend and need a drink but I forgot to wash the stuff off." I say going with it seems like she bought it. Then walk out I go over to the sink an wash up. Then going out to the bar ordering a Vodka, then doing some shot's with people.

"WOOO PARTY." I cheered spinning around. Laughing my ass off again...another shot down. Getting very. "woo." I say then trip falling into someone. "uh hello to you to. Miss." A woman says. I look over to see a brown hair, brown eye. Woman we sand back up she has a hourglass figure kind of like me. She raise an eyebrow.

"Oh I'm sorry drunk and clumsy." I say shrugging my shoulders. She smirks. "Well aren't we all, Name Samantha." She tells me and stick out her hand. "Alexis." I say taking her hand an shaking it sensing she a vampire a old one and she crazy like me. I smirk. "Come one let get another drink...A way to apologize for what I did." I say she smiles. "Sure."

We drank, talk, laugh, remised in the old days oh she know I'm a vamp like she is. ha another friend. "Cheers to new friendship and may it last till one of us hit the dusk. But then we will Rock the Ghost world." Sam says, I nod. "Helll To the YAZzzz." I say clinking the glass together. She smiles I smile back. "So you have a place to stay?" I ask her.

She shake her head no. "Nope." She says popping the 'P' My head picks up. "Why don't you stay with me." I suggest. Sam think for a moment then looks at me. "I would love to, my crazy friend." She says.

Walking in side I show her around then to a room for her to stay in. "Night, see ya in the morning." We both say then laugh. I go to my own room an lay on the bed then fall asleep for the night.

'Friday'

Hearing a knock I go down stairs an open the door. Seeing a Letter for Me my name on it and all. I pick it up and go into the living room seeing Sam. She sees the letter. "oooo What in it?" She ask. I shrug my shoulders. She blurs over. "Open it." So that what I did. To see.

Please join the Mikaelson family,

tomorrow night at seven O'clock. For dancing, cocktails, An celebration

I look over, both are thoughts. "We need a dress. And I have loads up stairs." I say, she nods then looks at the back. So I turn it over.

_S_ave Me A Dance and Honor me With A Talk,

_F_ondly,

_K_laus

Sam raise an eyebrow. "Wait Klaus as in the hybrid, you where telling me about. Ok You need to clear every up now. No one home.." She says I sigh then explain everything. She nod her head. "Give him a dance and that talk. But now let find are dress where going to wear." She says as we head up the stairs into my room. Pulling at them finding the right one. "You weren't lying their are a lot." She noted. I smirk.

A few hours later. I think I got a call so I call back. "Hello." I answer. "Yes you said you wanted to help so by that your coming to the loin den with us tonight so pick your dress. Your going to a ball." Damon says.. "I know and I'm getting ready oh and I'm bring a friend." I say. "A friend who Caroline?" He ask. "No Samantha I meet her last night we bonded very fast." I explain. "Sure but something happens to her your fault not mine." He says then hangs up.

Sam walks out in her Purple Off-the-shoulder Low Nice V-neck Layered Embroidery Floor-length dress. Then I go get into mine. That a Strapless gown features tiered pick up skirt and lace up back. That in a Arice/Black color. We did hair an make-up then we left.

'Friday Night'

We arrived their to be greeted by Elijah himself. "Hello Elijah, I like to introduce a new friend of mine." I say then giving her a go seeing she blush little. "Samantha." She says gaveling him a smile he return it. Then place a kiss on the back of her hand. "Pleasure, I would love to continue this but I have to attend the other guess." Elijah says. "It ok and I'm sure we can all talk again later." I say he smiles once more then leaves.

I see my brother's and elena, I sigh. Sam looks that way. "Oh that your brother's and Is that the doppelganger?" She ask I nod. "Ok then."

"Hello." Damon greats. "Alexis, is this the friend you where talking about. Samantha my what a beauty." Damon says. I see her roll her eyes. Holding in a laugh. "Save it I bin around to long heard that way to many times. And most of all aren't they the most cutest eyes you every seen." She says I start laughing I cover my mouth. Damon look away then back at her and wink. "Why thank you." He says. "So Damon Why is Elena here?" I ask thinking shouldn't she be home. And not here most of all.

"She came here herself all gasp up. Now I must dance. See ya girls." Damon says then he off. I chuckle. "Go find your mister hybrid as you like to call him." Sam says. "But I Can't just leave you here." I complained. She chuckles. "I can entertain myself, now go." She says then push me off.

I walk into one room seeing him Klaus talking to someone, his eyes catch mine. I smile he returns it, The person leaves so I make my way over to him. "Beautiful party." I complement. "That my job love. You look ravishing tonight." Klaus says. I blush some. "Thank you, you don't look so bad yourself." I say. He smiles again.

Me and him talk about past people we meet, how this town in like a hot spot and I said we need to place another sign beware the wild grape fruit is near. He gave me a weird look for that. But laugh anyway. Elijah Pick the dance and selected the Waltz. Klaus bend over and held out his hand for me to take which I did. Out of the comer of my eye I saw both Damon an Stefan give a look like what duh why is she with him?

I get in position an look over seeing Elijah dancing with Samantha. Then back to Klaus seeing him looking at me. "So here the Dance what the talk.?" I ask he smirks. "Well now I wouldn't want to give anything away now would I." He says his hand on my back as the song started. But when he touch my back I felt something like a spark of memory's.

'1929'

"Come on dance with me." I beg, giving him the puppy dog eyes him soon caving in. I smile. And take his hand leading his to the dance floor. I spin around in his arms smiling him soon joining my pace. Dancing along with me, till I almost trip he grabs my back pulling me up. I look up in to his eyes him doing the same to me. He leans in I follow suit till are lips meet. 'It still feels like when we first kiss' I thought remembering that day as his hands pulled me closer to him deepening the kiss.

'1924'

I and Klaus have grown to become really good friends taught me things and I him. travel some but I always had this feeling when we where playing around and at those moments I just wanted to kiss him taste him, touch him. 'But he a man that doesn't love why would he even think that about me.' I thought.

Knowing he coming over to my apartment soon. I wear something nice and put some make-up and due my hair. hearing a knock. I open the door seeing him the man I think I'm in love with. 'Love? I never love anyone besides my brother's before.' I thought then let him in.

'Later that night'

"Aw come on please?" I ask really wanting to go. "I'm ready for one anyway." I say again. He sigh. "No I don't feel like it." Klaus tells me. I rolled my eyes. And walk over. "I can tell. your grumpy. And did you miss your dose of blood and kill for the day.?" I ask teasing him. He looks over. "I may be somewhat nicer around you but if you don't shut up, I'm going to rip tong off." He says I raise an eyebrow. "Go ahead, try it Niklaus." I challenge him. He blurs over to me pinning me to a wall.

''Well go on." I say. "Here I'll help." I continue the open my mouth some for him. He looks lost in thought for a moment then looks me in the eyes my mouth slowly closing. 'His eyes are so beautiful' I thought. 'He beautiful or as he would like handsome' I thought again. My eyes look at his lips then his eyes again. Seeing him to the same. That when he kiss me. I gasp at the shock I feel run threw me. I kiss back smiling some in to it. Wraping my hands around his neck, he puts his on my back that followed down to my waist pulling me closer to deepen the kiss. After from what seems like hours. We pull away blush lays on both are faces, as well smiles.

"I bin wanting to do that for so long." He admitted. "Then why haven't you.?" I ask curious thinking we could of bin doing this for awhile now, but I'm happy he returns this feeling. "Same reason as you probable." He tells I nod. smiling at him. "I know you for about two years now but after that I'm sure but I'm worried that it maybe to soon and I." He cuts me off. "I think I know, Say it." I look at him an bit my lower lip. "Well I think I'm in love with you Klaus.'' I say he smiles a goofy grin. then place his hand on my cheek. "I think I'm falling in love with you too my dear Alexis." He says. "I never knew someone like me could love again. But you made this cold, dark, monsters of a heart of mine love for you." He finish. I then kiss him and that lead to a more interesting night.

'Friday present'

"You ok?" Klaus ask concerned. I look at him wide eye, 'did I me and him we...I l-ov-e love him well my past no you still do from all that yes.' I thought. "Somewhat better." I say as we continue the dance. Ending I look around before asking him if we could talk somewhere private. He agrees.

I walk in to what seems like his art room my eye catching one of me I smirk. "You know I may not remember everything to it full view but what I do know is, are love never died. I could feel it even with no memory's. My king." I say to him, he looks at me a little confused. "You remember. How much?'' He ask me smiling some.

"When we first meet, Are first kiss The I love you and other things, the night I was begging to dance." I say he look at me blurring in front of me. "Their is more but I think it coming on it own." He says smiling. "I'm glade that made you happy. I feel like I can be how I was then but I know time had past." He stops me. 'I'm being stop a lot' "What I felt I still do maybe not the same as you at the moment, but I do I have miss you. When I saw you that day, I felt something come back to me." He says.

I go closer to him. "prove it." I say to him wanting him to, also missing what it felt like. Needing him this pull is killing. He looks lovingly at me then to my lips. A few seconds later he kisses me, I kiss back 'Is this real, my brother's you know what screw them I leave their love life a lone so they leave mine.' I thought then kiss back. Raping my hands around his neck. pulling myself closer. wanting more they start to move down. I miss him with out evening knowing. I thought. Taking his jacket off I start unbuttoning his shirt. He looks down at me. "Are you Sure this is what you want?" He ask I nod my head. "Yes I'm all yours." I say his eyes darken pinning me to a wall he kisses down my jaw line, I moan. Then go for the buttons. Getting frustrated I rip it. he chuckles. "Carful love you mite rip something." He tease me. I roll my eyes then kiss down his chest. He moans lowly then picks me up blurring us in to his bed room. He throws me on then bed climbing on top, He look down the takes off my dress. Kissing my lips then trailing down to my...Hey your still here this is a private moment, come back in a few...Um I'll be back. I got a hybrid to take care of.


	9. Chapter 9

**Where are you so I can just end you already**

**Chapter 8**

I'm awake looking up at the ceiling. 'Last night was amazing...It felt right, even with parts of my past trace in my mind. It felt right, but now I feel different. But it dosn't matter.' My thoughts rang on an on.

"Your awake?" Klaus morning voice ask me. I look over. 'My his voice,' I then remember last night again, biting my lip. He smirks. "Morning Love." He says kissing my head. I smile at that.

"You know I have to go right." I say. All ready knowing it was a thought in his mind. 'From who my brothers are. And everyone in town, they would not except me and him to be together.'

"I know, you do but I don't wish of you to leave. Once you do I will have to go back to my other self, I can't promise anything." He tells me. I look away knowing it true, I know him in the past but the few times I known and heard of him recently he a different man then he was then.

"Yes Nik...But doesn't mean we can't." He cut me off. "Love I can't be two different men...When it has bin so long since I bin anywhere close to their." He says looking off.

"Klaus you have your family back...Your brother and sister, try and use it. In the right way. Be happy let go of this vended you have. It going to end up killing you." I tell him which made him look at me.

"I can't." He amides.I roll my eyes and sigh. Getting up an finding stuff to wear.

"Where are you going?" He ask sitting up now, an blurs over to me.

.

"Home...I have to deal with my brothers and all the other stuff I miss. So bye Klaus...I'll see you around." I say turning around kissing him for a brief moment which he returned then I blurred away to my room in the Salvatore house.

I get into my room. Happy I left my window open. I get change, into Black Knee-High Boots, Navy Skinny Jeans Hem & Haw Jeans, Black Faux Fur Random Jacket, Dark Gray, White American Apparel T-Shirt.

**(Picture to the side)**

I brush my hair some as well before heading down stairs, seeing Damon and Stefan they look up at me.

"When did you get home...From what I know you disappeared same time Klaus did?" Damon say raising an eyebrow, as does Stefan.

"Well I party...Followed some people to an after party got drunk off my ass. Hook up with someone then woke up with a bad hangover, drink some of their blood, took a shower. Then came back here." I easily lied, it not like I haven't done this before. I am like Damon with the partying and all. But not that bad maybe even worse but not as bad.

"That sounds true but it also sounds off some. What do you think brother?" Stefan ask Damon talking like I'm not right in the room.

I go over an grab a glass then pure myself a drink of Bourbon. Rising it to my lips to take a sip. Normally it would burn going down but you tend to get use to it over time but I feel a little sick drinking it, I'll look more into that later.

"Yes I do and now she drinking. What did you do little sis?" Damon ask me. I look over. "I told you what happen I'm saying no more, unless you want the dirty parts." I tease scoffing at him going to walk out the door having him grab my arm I yank it away being stronger then him.

"Don't touch me." I hiss at him. He raise his hand. "Don't take off my head." Damon says. I roll my eyes again. "I'm going out...See ya in a few." I say then blur out to a Cafe what I'm in the need of a Coffee.

Walking into the Cafe I smell all the riches and favors. 'Mmmm it smells good.' Going over to the line of people I stand in the back, waiting, an waiting, hum a tone, waiting. Finally after like 200 years. I order a coffee. Paying for it I go out side and sit at an empty table to place mt feet on top of the table. 'Yup I'm a little rebel. Ha sue me but don't really more of my brothers their ok, try me and I'll snap your neck'

Finishing my drink I throw the container in the trash. Now walking around town not in the mood to talk to people but of course I get throw into a wall in a ally. Bloody lovely right. Getting back to my feet I look around not seeing anyone.

"Ah the lovely Alexis." A male voice says, I look over to see he not their. "Where are you so I can just end you already." I spit out bored of these games.

"So quick." He says then pops behind me I turn around faster then most could and pin him to a wall. "What stopping me from killing you now." I threaten. He chuckles even if he losing air by me holding him like this.

"Easy I bin dead before this won't do much now. Alexis would you mind telling me something for example what in store for you in the future. Like I heard of a baby or something like that, maybe I was wrong but Something on the lines of that. Ha look at the shock and unknowing on your face that gold." He goes on and on. Getting Fed up even if I am shock and want to know more...It just he just needs a better place to ramble. I knock him out with a spell getting a better look. he has blond hair, and from what I remember light green eyes, built good, tan skin not to much like that just right color.

I pick him up and blur over to the tombs for the vampires. Why I'm using this is because the guy and the bordering house plush my brothers not a good mix. I lean against the cave like wall waiting for the man to wake up.


	10. Chapter 10

**What have I become?**

**Chapter 9**

I sigh to myself, getting bored. I kick myself off the wall and over to the man, kicking his leg.

'"Come on wake up dammit." I huff. But this gains a groan from him, stepping back hopping him being chain up while keep him at bay.

His eyes open up, looking around then they meet mine. His mouth turns into a smirk.

"You still got me...I'm impressed, well anyway I'll be leaving soon so ask away till I'm taken back to were I belong." He says

"What do you mean Baby? And how do you know about me, I keep it a secret for a reason...Are you working for him, them?" I ask start to get paranoid. 'What if they come back...What if they try and take my family away or worst.'

"The baby...Hmm it bin told you would have one...Someday not sure when, Oh and those people no I don't it different I just wanted to see what you look like before my master show's up." He grins.

"Your master? Who's he? Who are you?" I ask needing to know.

"So many questions. The name's Parker and my master he from a older world and still needs to be awaken," Parker laughs like a mad man.

"Older world how old? And are those people near I thought I nearly wipe them out?" I ask again.

"Older very old. ahah but those people as you say yes there still some and they want you now more then even. I think you should go now lovely Alexis, bye bye." He says smiling.

I scoff not wanting to be here any longer. "Fine." I say thinking I got a good amount knowing that all I will get. Walking threw the woods I decide to call my new friend 'Samantha' not one answer, sighing and running a hand threw my hair. 'She could be with Elijah, or maybe she hurt and needs my help or ok well it could be anything.'

Thinking about taking a visit to the nearby doppelganger home. Knocking on the door, seeing it swing open. "Hello Elena." I say with a friendly smile.

"You...Your Stefan and Damon sister." She says stepping back.

I raise an eyebrow at her. "Why so scared little one?" I ask smirking. 'Good I love when they are, even the doppelganger.'

"I heard about you, and I just thought that." She rambles, I jester her to go on. "Since your there sister and well they have ok as everyone putting it." I cut her off. "I know there love sick over you and you need to pick soon. So I can help the other one and help that one find someone else who won't rip there heart out over and over again." I say simple. She looks down and mumbles. "I can't pick I don't want to lose one."

"Well Elena, it your love triangle. Now I need you to find a friend of mine since everyone listens to you and I'm busy at the moment. Just give this to your witch friend." I tell her handing over one of Sam's Necklaces. "Don't lose that your head will be on this line trust me, and when you do find her say 'Alexis bin calling you all day get your ass over to the Quarry I'm in need of your line of work.'" I explain simple. "Do you need to write this down or do you got it?" I ask trying to make it easy for her, I'm not that much of a b*tch.

"No I'll remember it, but why can't you do this? It not like I'm not busy." Elena says.

"Well first thing is I need to make a run around in town, then refill the blood fridge at the house. After wait for her ass to meet me at the lake. So Hurry up Blena." I say giving her a nickname, she furred her eyebrows together. "Blena?" She ask mildly confused.

"It a Nickname I may or may not stick with it." I say then blur off running around town making sure those people arn't here. Your probable wonder who are they I think it bin long enough so when was it oh that right 1938 I was still thinking I was just a vampire I think my mind a bit blurry.

**'1938'**

I was wondering the streets alone, in the darkness my heart felt sad like it bin rip out by someone but I don't know who. Sighing to myself watching my feet walking threw the streets of England. England such a beautiful place, but tonight October 14, 1938 I was taken by a man who attack me from behind with a syringe fighting him off I was yet attack by which ever angle I tried to escape from falling to the ground with a loud thump I black out.

Awakening in a dark room, musty air, I can feel the cold stone ground. Chain's around my wrist and ankles, trying to move but my body feels like it on fire. Groaning to myself, opening my eyes finding nothing just a pitch black room. 'There must be a way out, I'm not dying here or rotting away. So get up off your bum and get moving.' I motivate myself trying to move again, almost up but the chains pull me back making me fall down and broke my one ankle. Biting my lip so I don't scream from the pain, with the coldness in the room it felt like my bone was ice so that really hurts when it breaks.

Hours later my body is tired of trying to escape, hearing a door creak open. A light follows it turning away. What it burning th hell out of my eyes.

"Don't turn away sweet beauty." A man says you can hear the smirk in his voice, is that even possible?

"W-wh-why a-am I...h-her-here." I stumble over every word, my voice is all scratchy and dry sounds like a old hag nothing against them just saying what it sounds like.

"You don't sound so well...Hmm Let me help you with that." He says setting the light down, I look back over.'what does he have in mind?' Hearing a knife blade getting pulled out. 'What the hell is he up to?' He pulls my head so I face him but it to dark to see his face, "Maybe this will help." He mumbles then forces my mouth open then pulls my tongue out in such quick moment I didn't even see when he cut my tongue off. He lets go as I cough up on the little bit of blood I have in my system. 'F*cker, Ah! he cut my tongue off who does that a sick baster does that who.' I'm still coughing up blood. And this happen each day he cut or slash one thing off and take it, till he feed me a short amount of blood so I'll stay breathing and moving.

**'A few weeks later'**

When will the pain end...When will my brothers come look for me...I...I need them, I'm scared my heart hurts and I don't know why, my body is in pain, my head hurts from all that bin done to me...I;m hungry, Please Damon, Stefan hear my pleads I don't care if your emotions are off I need your help.

I repeat that for awhile now nothing shown up and I'm still surround in my own pool of blood. What a lovely smell it is, if that was all fresh blood I could be out and out of here then go find some stuff to burn this place to the ground. Hearing the door open once more, 'I wonder what getting cut off today.'

"Alexis... You know today moving day." He say cheerfully. 'Maybe I can make an escape then somehow.'

"And don't get any Ideas you'll just be in a brighter room filled with more people wishing to work on you." He says in a dark creepy tone.

I would have a snappy comebacks but my tongue is still gone and hurts like a B*tch. Having him unlock the chains my arms falling to the sides he picks me up not gently, which made my body winches in pain. My eyes starting to close, 'no...stop hold...' I fall to the darkness.

Tasting blood being drip into my mouth. "See how the hungry thing, is drawn to the blood now watch when it drinks enough it will heal." The man says Let call him Jerry for now it always the same guy. Jerry pick's up my arm which made my body twitch, hearing people gasp. "Don't worry she lock up it would take a 100 men and a rope to pulls these off maybe even more." Jerry tells everyone who clap in return. 'Ya woo, my pain makes people clap. Wonderful bloody wonderful, last time I'm going to visit England alone.' I tell myself in mind.

The rest of the months that went by were showing me off, doing test, having others take my blood and I everyday slowly losing my humanity day by day. Fighting to not turn my emotions off, when I get out if they are off I'm sure Lexi can help me she help Stefan all those times. Ah! It so hard to think right, I just want to let go...I can't take being like this feeling all this pain everyday...I need someone to help me I...My eyes slowly start to go again knowing the next time I wake up I'll still be trap here.

**'Some time later'**

I wake up looking to the side feeling a unknown energy come to me, running threw my body. I become for alive like I can trust this side as my other is weak and in danger of death. An electric charge runs threw me unlocking the strands holding me down, having Jerry how I found out he has a beard and brown hair with specks of grey and a few other people turn around.

"Hello." I say in a unknown voice it sounds like a pain women fighting for her life or maybe someone who scream to much. My tongue grew back if you were wondering how I am talking.

"Your suppose to be." A unknown being takes over and flicks Jerry to a wall, along with the other men in the room. "I'm what now? You know what I think it would be best if I show you how much I bin threw." I say in a wicked scary voice, even tho it me I would run hearing this. Walking over to him bending down, placing my hand on the back of his head letting it go on over and over the past months I bin here. Seeing his eyes widen, body moving side to side, letting screams out. 'My job is done...That makes me feel better some.' I smirk at my thoughts then do the same to the other people, about to head out of the room I stop in my tracks. Raising my hand and with a flick of my wrist you could hear the blood and guts fly around the room, some hitting me but hey I'm already a bloody mess. Opening the doors I walk down the hall, I somehow make a fire ball in my hand and throw it down the hall seeing my way out I make my way there but there always a but...I was attach form the side but me being this awesome new kick-ass self I Throw him to the floor pinning him to the ground smelling that he human and Vervain free My fangs extend and I dig into his neck Draining every single blood cell out of him.

Somehow finding my way out of there I ran into a nearby story compiling everyone to stay claim and I change into something else, making my way out I compile someone to take care of me feed me there blood everyday night and day till I'm healed. As the other power that help my escape starts to leave, my body drops and from what I remember it was a mother and Son I complied to take me in.

**'Prensent'**

The women and her son took me and feed me, which took some time. I was still in great pain I got the women to send word to one of my brothers that I was in need of there help but somehow Lexi got it she came here telling me that Stefan a ripper at the moment and Damon doing god know's what. She help me back onto my feet I told her what happen and we bonded, this was how me and Lexi got so close and is one of the reasons why I hate my brother she was a dear friend to me in a time my brothers were off draining people away.

I finish looking around town, making my way to the hospital compiling a few people I gotten good at doing a whole crowed at once over the years. Going up to the room filed with the yummy blood I decide to just have one for myself right now know no video will catch me, finishing it I take a good amount then head back over to the bordering house leaving a few there then blur over to Caroline's house leaving the rest in a cooler, and a note saying.

'My dear friend, enjoy I would of stay longer it just I have to go see the deal I made earlier, work. Bye'

I knock on the door once then blur over to the Quarry, looking over waiting tapping my foot on the ground. I start to remember Elijah telling me about Ester Oops I forgot to talk with her, In a little I'm just wait...What was that noise turning around seeing who I bin waiting for also seeing she seems annoyed and curious at the same time.

"Now why in the hell did Elena Gilbert track me down with her little witch friend, and tell me to come here?" She ask placing a hand on her hip.

"How should I put this." I start out. "I'm in need of your help and the last person I use to do this with is dead and knew about that time, my brothers are out of the option...And I can't get Caroline into this she may be taught buy she to young that leaves you my new found friend." I say she smirks.

"Well do tell, I would love to hear more." She says and that just what I did.


	11. Chapter 11

**What have I become?**

**Chapter 9**

I sigh to myself, getting bored. I kick myself off the wall and over to the man, kicking his leg.

'"Come on wake up dammit." I huff. But this gains a groan from him, stepping back hopping him being chain up while keep him at bay.

His eyes open up, looking around then they meet mine. His mouth turns into a smirk.

"You still got me...I'm impressed, well anyway I'll be leaving soon so ask away till I'm taken back to were I belong." He says

"What do you mean Baby? And how do you know about me, I keep it a secret for a reason...Are you working for him, them?" I ask start to get paranoid. 'What if they come back...What if they try and take my family away or worst.'

"The baby...Hmm it bin told you would have one...Someday not sure when, Oh and those people no I don't it different I just wanted to see what you look like before my master show's up." He grins.

"Your master? Who's he? Who are you?" I ask needing to know.

"So many questions. The name's Parker and my master he from a older world and still needs to be awaken," Parker laughs like a mad man.

"Older world how old? And are those people near I thought I nearly wipe them out?" I ask again.

"Older very old. ahah but those people as you say yes there still some and they want you now more then even. I think you should go now lovely Alexis, bye bye." He says smiling.

I scoff not wanting to be here any longer. "Fine." I say thinking I got a good amount knowing that all I will get. Walking threw the woods I decide to call my new friend 'Samantha' not one answer, sighing and running a hand threw my hair. 'She could be with Elijah, or maybe she hurt and needs my help or ok well it could be anything.'

Thinking about taking a visit to the nearby doppelganger home. Knocking on the door, seeing it swing open. "Hello Elena." I say with a friendly smile.

"You...Your Stefan and Damon sister." She says stepping back.

I raise an eyebrow at her. "Why so scared little one?" I ask smirking. 'Good I love when they are, even the doppelganger.'

"I heard about you, and I just thought that." She rambles, I jester her to go on. "Since your there sister and well they have ok as everyone putting it." I cut her off. "I know there love sick over you and you need to pick soon. So I can help the other one and help that one find someone else who won't rip there heart out over and over again." I say simple. She looks down and mumbles. "I can't pick I don't want to lose one."

"Well Elena, it your love triangle. Now I need you to find a friend of mine since everyone listens to you and I'm busy at the moment. Just give this to your witch friend." I tell her handing over one of Sam's Necklaces. "Don't lose that your head will be on this line trust me, and when you do find her say 'Alexis bin calling you all day get your ass over to the Quarry I'm in need of your line of work.'" I explain simple. "Do you need to write this down or do you got it?" I ask trying to make it easy for her, I'm not that much of a b*tch.

"No I'll remember it, but why can't you do this? It not like I'm not busy." Elena says.

"Well first thing is I need to make a run around in town, then refill the blood fridge at the house. After wait for her ass to meet me at the lake. So Hurry up Blena." I say giving her a nickname, she furred her eyebrows together. "Blena?" She ask mildly confused.

"It a Nickname I may or may not stick with it." I say then blur off running around town making sure those people arn't here. Your probable wonder who are they I think it bin long enough so when was it oh that right 1938 I was still thinking I was just a vampire I think my mind a bit blurry.

**'1938'**

I was wondering the streets alone, in the darkness my heart felt sad like it bin rip out by someone but I don't know who. Sighing to myself watching my feet walking threw the streets of England. England such a beautiful place, but tonight October 14, 1938 I was taken by a man who attack me from behind with a syringe fighting him off I was yet attack by which ever angle I tried to escape from falling to the ground with a loud thump I black out.

Awakening in a dark room, musty air, I can feel the cold stone ground. Chain's around my wrist and ankles, trying to move but my body feels like it on fire. Groaning to myself, opening my eyes finding nothing just a pitch black room. 'There must be a way out, I'm not dying here or rotting away. So get up off your bum and get moving.' I motivate myself trying to move again, almost up but the chains pull me back making me fall down and broke my one ankle. Biting my lip so I don't scream from the pain, with the coldness in the room it felt like my bone was ice so that really hurts when it breaks.

Hours later my body is tired of trying to escape, hearing a door creak open. A light follows it turning away. What it burning th hell out of my eyes.

"Don't turn away sweet beauty." A man says you can hear the smirk in his voice, is that even possible?

"W-wh-why a-am I...h-her-here." I stumble over every word, my voice is all scratchy and dry sounds like a old hag nothing against them just saying what it sounds like.

"You don't sound so well...Hmm Let me help you with that." He says setting the light down, I look back over.'what does he have in mind?' Hearing a knife blade getting pulled out. 'What the hell is he up to?' He pulls my head so I face him but it to dark to see his face, "Maybe this will help." He mumbles then forces my mouth open then pulls my tongue out in such quick moment I didn't even see when he cut my tongue off. He lets go as I cough up on the little bit of blood I have in my system. 'F*cker, Ah! he cut my tongue off who does that a sick baster does that who.' I'm still coughing up blood. And this happen each day he cut or slash one thing off and take it, till he feed me a short amount of blood so I'll stay breathing and moving.

**'A few weeks later'**

When will the pain end...When will my brothers come look for me...I...I need them, I'm scared my heart hurts and I don't know why, my body is in pain, my head hurts from all that bin done to me...I;m hungry, Please Damon, Stefan hear my pleads I don't care if your emotions are off I need your help.

I repeat that for awhile now nothing shown up and I'm still surround in my own pool of blood. What a lovely smell it is, if that was all fresh blood I could be out and out of here then go find some stuff to burn this place to the ground. Hearing the door open once more, 'I wonder what getting cut off today.'

"Alexis... You know today moving day." He say cheerfully. 'Maybe I can make an escape then somehow.'

"And don't get any Ideas you'll just be in a brighter room filled with more people wishing to work on you." He says in a dark creepy tone.

I would have a snappy comebacks but my tongue is still gone and hurts like a B*tch. Having him unlock the chains my arms falling to the sides he picks me up not gently, which made my body winches in pain. My eyes starting to close, 'no...stop hold...' I fall to the darkness.

Tasting blood being drip into my mouth. "See how the hungry thing, is drawn to the blood now watch when it drinks enough it will heal." The man says Let call him Jerry for now it always the same guy. Jerry pick's up my arm which made my body twitch, hearing people gasp. "Don't worry she lock up it would take a 100 men and a rope to pulls these off maybe even more." Jerry tells everyone who clap in return. 'Ya woo, my pain makes people clap. Wonderful bloody wonderful, last time I'm going to visit England alone.' I tell myself in mind.

The rest of the months that went by were showing me off, doing test, having others take my blood and I everyday slowly losing my humanity day by day. Fighting to not turn my emotions off, when I get out if they are off I'm sure Lexi can help me she help Stefan all those times. Ah! It so hard to think right, I just want to let go...I can't take being like this feeling all this pain everyday...I need someone to help me I...My eyes slowly start to go again knowing the next time I wake up I'll still be trap here.

**'Some time later'**

I wake up looking to the side feeling a unknown energy come to me, running threw my body. I become for alive like I can trust this side as my other is weak and in danger of death. An electric charge runs threw me unlocking the strands holding me down, having Jerry how I found out he has a beard and brown hair with specks of grey and a few other people turn around.

"Hello." I say in a unknown voice it sounds like a pain women fighting for her life or maybe someone who scream to much. My tongue grew back if you were wondering how I am talking.

"Your suppose to be." A unknown being takes over and flicks Jerry to a wall, along with the other men in the room. "I'm what now? You know what I think it would be best if I show you how much I bin threw." I say in a wicked scary voice, even tho it me I would run hearing this. Walking over to him bending down, placing my hand on the back of his head letting it go on over and over the past months I bin here. Seeing his eyes widen, body moving side to side, letting screams out. 'My job is done...That makes me feel better some.' I smirk at my thoughts then do the same to the other people, about to head out of the room I stop in my tracks. Raising my hand and with a flick of my wrist you could hear the blood and guts fly around the room, some hitting me but hey I'm already a bloody mess. Opening the doors I walk down the hall, I somehow make a fire ball in my hand and throw it down the hall seeing my way out I make my way there but there always a but...I was attach form the side but me being this awesome new kick-ass self I Throw him to the floor pinning him to the ground smelling that he human and Vervain free My fangs extend and I dig into his neck Draining every single blood cell out of him.

Somehow finding my way out of there I ran into a nearby story compiling everyone to stay claim and I change into something else, making my way out I compile someone to take care of me feed me there blood everyday night and day till I'm healed. As the other power that help my escape starts to leave, my body drops and from what I remember it was a mother and Son I complied to take me in.

**'Prensent'**

The women and her son took me and feed me, which took some time. I was still in great pain I got the women to send word to one of my brothers that I was in need of there help but somehow Lexi got it she came here telling me that Stefan a ripper at the moment and Damon doing god know's what. She help me back onto my feet I told her what happen and we bonded, this was how me and Lexi got so close and is one of the reasons why I hate my brother she was a dear friend to me in a time my brothers were off draining people away.

I finish looking around town, making my way to the hospital compiling a few people I gotten good at doing a whole crowed at once over the years. Going up to the room filed with the yummy blood I decide to just have one for myself right now know no video will catch me, finishing it I take a good amount then head back over to the bordering house leaving a few there then blur over to Caroline's house leaving the rest in a cooler, and a note saying.

'My dear friend, enjoy I would of stay longer it just I have to go see the deal I made earlier, work. Bye'

I knock on the door once then blur over to the Quarry, looking over waiting tapping my foot on the ground. I start to remember Elijah telling me about Ester Oops I forgot to talk with her, In a little I'm just wait...What was that noise turning around seeing who I bin waiting for also seeing she seems annoyed and curious at the same time.

"Now why in the hell did Elena Gilbert track me down with her little witch friend, and tell me to come here?" She ask placing a hand on her hip.

"How should I put this." I start out. "I'm in need of your help and the last person I use to do this with is dead and knew about that time, my brothers are out of the option...And I can't get Caroline into this she may be taught buy she to young that leaves you my new found friend." I say she smirks.

"Well do tell, I would love to hear more." She says and that just what I did.


End file.
